After The Carnage
by Agent York FTW
Summary: The battle of Umbara was a horrible day for the clones. The betrayal of Jedi General Pong Krell hit many of the Jedi and the loyal clones hard. However one clone in particular took the betrayal to a whole new level. Clone Captain Rex has to deal with the grief. Hopefully Ahsoka and The clones can help him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Guess who's back! I'm getting back into the groove of being dormant for a long time. Hopefully you guys haven't forgotten me. Anyway we have a big romantic fanfiction a head of us so... on with the story. Obviously this is my go to paring.**

Chapter 1

Umbara. That's a place that clones go to die. At least that's what a certain famous clone captain believes. After the carnage that was the battle of Umbara under the command of the treacherous Pong Krell, Rex's out look on the war and his involvement changed drastically. He's watched his brothers die multiple times, in the day and in his dreams, however never has he seen his brothers fall at the hands of a jedi. That was what some in the 501st will say that killed Rex. Not the war, not the stress, not the fact that he felt the need to protect everyone. No it was the fact that he watched clones, his brothers, fall because of a jedi's blade. Rex trusted the jedi and there are some where he still does, however now he can never trust new jedi. Not anymore. If it wasn't for his General and his Commander, he would never trust the jedi again. However both jedi are determined to keep Rex trusting the jedi. However the Commander has other reasons for Rex keeping his trust.

Ahsoka walks in the hall of the ship the _Resolute_ looking for the 501st captain. The clone captain has been missing for a few days and he has everyone worried. Mainly his close friends, Commander Cody, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi wan. Ahsoka's pace quickens when she hears a grunt. She runs to the barracks and contacts Cody.

"Cody, I think I found him. He's in the barracks."

" _Keep him there. I'll be there shortly._ " Ahsoka puts the comlink away and opens the door to see Rex, shirtless, doing push ups. After a closer look she can tell he's drenched in sweat, which means he's been doing this for a long time. She sighs and leans on the doorway.

"Rex." Obviously he wasn't expecting that cause just as he starts moving down he jumps and falls to the ground letting out a groan and trying to pick himself up. Cody walks to the doorway and sees the scene in front of him.

"Rex what were you doing?" This earned an exhausted groan from Rex and he finally manages to pick himself up.

"Rex you need to get out of the barracks."

"Not gonna happen, Cody." Cody walks up to him and grabs his arm standing him up.

"For gods sake, Rex. Look at yourself. You are a mess and you are over working yourself. Rex you have everyone worried about you. You need to stop doing this." Rex lifts his arm up to push Cody's arm off of him but his arm doesn't even make it.

"I'm not leaving Cody." Cody scowls at Rex and turns to Ahsoka.

"Commander, can you give us a moment?" She nods and exits the room closing the door leaving the two brothers alone.

"Alright you have ten seconds to spill it or you and I will have a little chat."

"There's nothing to talk about." Cody, obviously not buying the lie places Rex on the wall.

"Rex talk now. This is non negotiable." Rex glares at his brother and then sighs.

"I'm not saying anything. It's none of your concern." This was enough to enrage Cody.

"Alright listen you stubborn clone. We are your friends and we care about you. You need to get this through that think head of yours. You can't just..." All of a sudden Cody sees Rex start shaking.

"Rex?" Apparently the clone captain can't contain the emotions bubbling inside of him cause he explodes into a emotional mess.

"You don't get it do you Cody? I had to watch my brothers slaughter each other. I defended a jedi who didn't care about us and wanted us dead. I watched him kill my brothers and I had the chance to kill him but I couldn't. I see my brothers die again in my dreams. It haunts me that I couldn't protect them because I was too weak. I couldn't save them, so how do you expect me to protect one of you guys. That's why I distanced myself. That's why I didn't tell you anything." After getting that out Rex realizes what he has done. Cody sits him on the bunk and drops to one knee.

"Rex you are the strongest captain I know. Don't worry about saving us Rex. Trust me, we will be fine. Now come on, let's get you back on your feet." Cody smiles at Rex and grabs his arm.

"Cody I can walk. I just can't walk fast."

"I know, but I'm not the one who's dragging you to med bay. Commander Tano is." Rex smiles and then starts trying to walk.

"You know this isn't needed right?" The door slides open and Cody and Ahsoka trade off.

"It is now. Get some rest Rex. Also never scare us like that again. I can't lose another brother to them." Rex nods knowing he's referencing the loss of Echo.

Ahsoka starts leading Rex towards the med bay but stops abruptly. Rex is about to say something before he's cut off by Ahsoka hugging him.

"Rex please don't ever do that again. I can't lose you. If I ever lost you I wouldn't be able to continue in this war. You're what I'm fighting for."

"Ahsoka I'm not leaving. I promise. Listen I had to deal with the pain of what happened. I'm sorry for scaring you. Ahsoka can I ask you something?" She looks at him then nods.

"Of course Rex. You can always ask me something." Rex sighs and then looks at her.

"Does everyone believe that we are nothing but mindless drones?" Ahsoka reels back at the question. She looks at Rex in shock and then sees the tears forming in his eyes.

"Rex no one thinks that the clones are drones. You're human, just like others. You're not droids and you are not expandable. No matter what people tell you. Every clone is unique Rex." Rex looks down and then hugs her.

"Thank you Ahsoka. I needed to know that someone else thought we were more than machines." She smiles at him and then looks down.

"What's wrong kid?" She looks at him and then shakes it off.

"Nothing Rexie." For once since the battle on Umbara, Ahsoka finally hears the sound she's been wanting to hear out of Rex. He laughs. She can't help herself and she smiles at the fact she finally made the clone captain smile and even laugh.

"Well I guess I'm going to the med bay." He starts walking and then looks over his shoulder.

"Oh and Ahsoka..." She looks up at him and he smirks.

"Give Cody a good punch in the chest for me alright?" She nods and he walks away. _'There has to be some way that we can show Rex that everything will be okay. Hopefully Anakin will know how.'_ She breaks out of her thought and runs to council room.

After an hour in the med bay Rex finally was cleared to leave. However he was taken off active duty for a few weeks due to the psych evaluation. Apparently Krell did more than use Rex, he destroyed his resolve. Everything Rex knew was tested and ripped to shreds. _'It's surprising that I can even trust the jedi. I know they're not like_ him _but I can't help the feeling that all jedi believe we are just soldiers who are sent to die. Is that wrong of me? Should I feel that way to all jedi? I know Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi wan don't feel that way but I can't help but feel the others do. Maybe I should just rest. Whatever Krell did to me, it's affecting everything.'_ He shakes his thought away and walks to the barracks, to finally get some rest.

Finally getting to the room, Ahsoka walks through the door, luckily not interrupting any meeting.

"Hmm padawan Tano. Good to see you it is." She bows to Yoda and addresses the council.

"Masters I know this is a little umm... odd request, but I think we need to do something for Captain Rex. There's a reason he hid himself. It's not what we thought." Mace Windu shifts so that his arms are on his knees and he looks at Ahsoka.

"What did you find?" Ahsoka sighs and then looks down.

"Rex is losing the battle. He's struggling to keep the trust of the jedi. He's striving for the republic he used to know before Krell shattered him. He's breaking down. I'm afraid that if we don't do something soon... we will lose the captain that we used to know." Every jedi in the council is taken back by this. Some murmur and some outright exclaim their surprise.

"Hmm... save the captain we must."

"But how? If the captain is trying to keep the trust between us how can we do anything without him being suspicious?" Windu and Yoda look at each other before Plo Koon speaks up.

"Perhaps we could show the captain that he can still trust us. The only way to do that is to show the captain what we believe the clones are." Obi wan starts stroking his beard and then nods.

"Cody told me that what Krell did to Rex was he ordered him to kill his brothers, then turned around and killed many of the remaining troops. If we can show Rex that the Jedi would do anything to keep the clones alive it would show him that the actions and beliefs of Krell are not those that the jedi hold."

"Work it could. Keep and eye on him, we must." Ahsoka nods and turns to leave.

"Padawan Tano, be careful you must. Sense something in the captain, I do."

"Of course master." She walks out and heads for Rex's quarters in the barracks. Hopefully her plan will bring Rex back. Bring _her_ Rex back.

Rex wakes up to hear nothing but voices. Not only the voices of the clones, but the voice of something dangerous. Something sinister. _'This battle is lost because of your failure. You are right Captain, ARC trooper 5555 and CT 5597 will not be court-marshaled. We do not have the time. I want a fire squad ready for their execution.' 'Rex can't you see? Krell is using you.' 'He's a jedi Fives. He's not using me.' 'He was right Captain. I was using you. Your blind loyalty made it easy for me.'_ That was what caused Rex to go off the edge. Rex stands up and throws his fist into the wall causing a dent in the wall and his hand to start bleeding. Apparently he yelled when he did it because the voices outside his door stopped. He opens the door, thankful for the fact that he has his helmet on and walks past the clones.

"Captain are you okay?" Rex stops in his tracks as he hears Jesse's voice.

"I'm fine Jesse." He starts walking and the clone just stares at him.

Rex walks to the briefing room, knowing he won't be able to sleep, and is shocked by what he sees. Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi wan and Cody stand by a hologram.

"Rex. Good to see you on your feet. I was just about to call you."

"What's going on?"

"Well we need your consultation on this one Captain. We can't decide if this is the right way to go about getting to the objective point." Rex walks over to the map and analyzes it before looking at the superior officers.

"No, no, no. the way you're going is going to get you caught in the middle of a fire fight. You need to go through this canyon and then go through this point here."

"Wait but wouldn't that take us to this wall?"

"Yes but the wall gives you more cover than walking in the middle of an open area that's filled with droids. Once at the wall you need to bring it down and then you can move troops through this point. The only problem you will run into for no matter which path you take. You will always have this artillery in the way." Everyone looks at where he's pointing and then Obi wan nods.

"I see. And this is the route that will get us to the objective with the fewest casualties?"

"Yes sir. As long as everything goes as planned."

"Thank you Captain. You should get some rest. You look tired."

"I'm fine sir." Rex immediately regrets saying that as everyone in the room stares at him. _'Thank god I have my helmet on.'_

"Rex we heard about what happened. We know you haven't gotten any rest. If you won't sleep than at least take it easy until you're cleared for duty." Rex nods at Anakin and then turns to leave.

"There has to be some way we can get Rex to stop working for a while." Cody looks at Obi wan and then at the door where Rex left.

"I agree General."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pain. That's all Rex feels. Pain. He's been working and writing reports on missions he's been on but nothing is making the pain of the loss go away. He's tried everything. Well not everything. _'No. She would never do that. Besides it's against the code and not to mention illegal.'_ It's the argument Rex's been having with himself since he left the conference room. Whether or not to go to Ahsoka just because of how they feel about each other. Before he has time to think of a good reason to go see her, the buzzer on his door goes off.

"It's open." As if she had heard his thoughts from halfway across the ship, Ahsoka enters Rex's room.

"Hey Rex." There's a slight hint of enthusiasm in the way she addresses him.

"Commander." She looks at him and crosses her arms.

"What did I tell you about that?" He places his hand on the back of his neck and stretches it.

"Sorry, Ahsoka. I'm still..."

"On edge? I've noticed. I don't know why you insist on not taking a break every now and then."

"It's because the enemy doesn't rest so why should I? Ahsoka, I'm a clone, which means I don't have to rest as much as anyone else."

"Exactly. _As much as_ doesn't mean not at all. Rex you need to get some rest."

"I'm fine..."

"That's an order. When your done resting, you and I have some where to go."

"What do you mean?" She smirks and then waves it off.

"I'll explain later." She points a finger at Rex and walks closer to him.

"If I find out that you didn't get any rest by the time I come back, you being fatigued will be the least of your problems. Got it?" Rex reluctantly nods and she softly smiles at him. She places a hand on his shoulder and kneels down to meet his level.

"Good. I love you Rex, that's why I'm doing this. Never forget that. Now, I need to make sure things are okay for Cody and Obi wan. I will be back later and I better find out that you got some rest. And that means more than you just closing your eyes for five minutes." She quickly kisses him on the cheek. She walks out of the room and Rex looks at his data pad.

"Well, I don't want to find out what she plans on doing so I think I'll try to get some rest. Let's see what I have to read. Maybe that will help me rest." He pulls up some of the tales of the Old Republic and lays down on his cot. He reads about a young jedi who took down a few sith members by herself. Not long after reading about it, Rex falls asleep.

Ahsoka walks back to Rex's room after seeing Obi wan on his way to help a few men on an outpost on Tatooine. She enters his room to see Rex on his side, asleep, with his data pad by his chest. Ahsoka smiles and sits on a chair near his bed. She looks around the room and notices how bare his room is. Other than a few objects given to him by his brothers, Rex doesn't have very many possessions. She turns her attention back to the sleeping clone in front of her and sees him starting to wake up. She rests her arms on her legs, and Rex shoots up with sweat covering his bare chest and face.

"Rex it's okay. You're safe. We're on the ship."

"I saw him. He was here." She holds his arm and looks him in the eye.

"Rex Krell is dead. He can't be on this ship." The way he looks at her she can tell there's something else.

"Not Krell. Someone else. Someone more sinister."

"Who Rex?" He shakes his head and then remembers.

"Sidious. He's the one they are looking for." The way he looks, Ahsoka can tell that whoever he's talking about, is a problem.

"Come on Rex. We can worry about that later. Right now, we have things to do." She kisses him and walks towards the door and then looks over her shoulder.

"I'll be in my room for a minute. I have to get changed. Meet me outside when you're ready." He nods and get's his body suit on. Ahsoka pops her head back into the room and smirks at him.

"Oh by the way, you don't need your armor. Just put on your civies." She leaves Rex looking at her with a puzzled look and then goes to get ready.

As soon as she steps out of her room, Ahsoka spots Rex wearing a Torrent Company blue jacket, his black body suit and a pair of dark blue pants.

"Wow Rex. Even without your armor you still represent the boys in blue." He smiles and then walks over to her.

"Well I have to show who I am somehow." She smiles at him and then pulls on his arm.

"Come on. There's a transport waiting for us." They walk to the hanger and enter the transport.

"Okay can you please tell me where we're going." She giggles and then shakes her head.

"You really need to relax. Trust me Rex." He sighs and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Please Ahsoka." He kisses her neck causing her to giggle even more.

"Okay... I'm taking you to Naboo. The council agreed that you needed to get away from the war for a little bit, so Padme helped me plan this." He stops kissing her for a moment before spinning her around and pushing his lips on hers. He breaks off and then smiles at her.

"Is there anything you do that doesn't surprise me?" She smiles and turns to set the course into the auto pilot.

"Oh please. There were multiple things I did that didn't surprise you."

"Name one." She smiles and then an idea pops in her head.

"This." She pulls his head towards her and slams her lips on his. Knowing what she was going to do, Rex prepared himself and pulls her down with him on the floor of the ship. She breaks off and starts laughing.

"That was unexpected." He laughs and she kisses him again before lifting herself off of him.

"Come on. We're nearing the planet." She helps him up and jumps when he runs his hand down the back of her Lekku.

"Stop doing that." Even though she said that, she secretly wanted him to continue do it. They walk down the ramp and Padme hugs Ahsoka and Rex.

"It's so good to see you both." She releases them and Rex stands at attention.

"Senator." Padme giggles and then pulls Rex' arm down.

"Rex, you're not on active service, call me Padme." He smiles and then nods.

"Sorry." Even Padme can see that something changed about him.

"Rex, I hope you know that your commander here put a lot of effort into figuring out how to get you out of the ship."

"I figured she did. She just had to get Cody involved." Ahsoka starts giggling and Rex shoots her a glare. Ahsoka looks at him and begins to think. _'Well he's starting to act more like himself. Still, I can tell something's definitely still wrong. It's almost like Rex is... oh no.'_ Ahsoka catches up to Rex just in time to stop him from grabbing his gun.

"Rex! Rex stop, look at me." She keeps trying to stop Rex from pulling his gun. The reason why, is because the Chancellor is on Naboo.

"Rex look at me, please." Finally hearing the pleas of his "friend" he looks at her then at his arm, his gaze traveling down to his hand, which is holding a primed pistol right at the Chancellor's head.

"Ahem. Captain, could you please remove your gun from my face?" Rex pulls his gun back, looking at it, then at the Chancellor.

"Sir I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me I just..."

"It is quite alright Captain. The Council told me you may be volatile at this point." Rex looks at him inquisitively.

"The _Council_ told you that?"

"Of course. They told me everything. It's such a shame that you had to watch your brothers die at the hands of someone you respected. Of course that is the price of war. It's lucky that they were only regular clones and not officers." He starts walking away and Rex clenches his fist, the look of rage evident on his face. He doesn't even look at Ahsoka or Padme as he walks away. Ahsoka notices that his gun never left his hand the entire time.

Meanwhile...

Anakin stands on a box in the hangar of his ship the _Resolute_. He looks at the crowed of clones with news he'd rather not tell. He raises his hand to gain their attention, but it still takes a while for all of them to quiet down.

"Everyone listen up. As you all know, after the events of Umbara, not only has the Republic taken a big hit, but the 501st itself has taken a major blow. I have no doubt you all heard the condition the survivors are in. And I'm sure you know that Captain Rex's condition is by far the worse. I regret to say, that due to his mental state, Kix has requested to the G.A.R that Captain Rex be taken out of active duty. This would leave us vulnerable, but the 501st is needed for a mission so, by a recommendation by the Chancellor, Commander Appo will be leading the 501st while Rex is on the mend." Some of the men stay quiet, some groan but a few clones have a reaction far beyond anger. Appo walks over to Anakin and addresses the clones.

"Look I'm not going to lie. I'm not like the command you've been led under."

"That's the truth!" A few men laugh and Appo sends them a scolding glare at them.

"But, you are going to have to get used to the way _I_ lead _my_ me. Is that understood?" A few clones murmur but the majority remain silent.

"I said is that understood?" The tone of his voice and his body language show that he is not messing around. Quickly the clones snap to attention giving Appo the response he wanted.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good. Now fall out." Appo starts to walk away and two clones approach Anakin.

"Fives, Jesse. It's good to see you boys back on your feet."

"It's good to be back, sir." The look on Fives face as he acknowledges the Jedi shows Anakin that the reason why they are there is not a happy one.

"Something troubling you boys?"

"Well sir... you see some of the men think that..."

"Ah bottom line it Jesse. Look General we think that this whole change of command thing, is one of the worse ideas the G.A.R. has had."

"Fives, I know that it's going to be different, I don't like replacing a friend, especially when they're in a time of need, but we do need someone to lead the 501st. Appo fits the qualifications. It's only temporarily. I promise, as soon as Kix or Coric says that Rex can go back into active duty, the 501st will return to it's original command. But for right now, Appo is the Commanding Officer. Speaking of Commanding Officers, where is Ahsoka?"

"Um... sir. Didn't you hear? She took Rex to Naboo by order of the council. They thought it might get his mind off of everything... that's... been..." Fives sees the look on Anakin's face and starts to step back.

"The Council needs to stop telling my padawan to go running off without telling me."

"Sir if I may... she's the only Jedi that he is comfortable around."

"I'll have to call them both back before we leave. I need to ensure that Rex's condition will be monitored. Especially since I need Ahsoka on this mission."

"Sir, isn't Commander Cody joining us on this mission?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Sir, if we take both of them... Rex will lock himself away. He only trusts those two right now."

"As long as he's resting." Anakin walks away, knowing that Rex may hate him for this.

On Naboo...

Ahsoka sits on the grass laughing as hard as she has in a long time. Rex finally started letting loose again. He's finally being himself.

"Rex stop please... I need to breathe."

"Oh so this is what I get for telling you this? I get laughed at?" He stares at his laughing Commander knowing full well that he's making her die of laughter. He smiles before sitting next to her, then laying down.

"Tired Rexie?"

"No. Just... takes some getting used to. You know. Being back to normal. Well semi normal."

"You're making progress, Rex. The Council was right to send us here. It really is working."

"Still don't know how I feel about them." Ahsoka's look softens and she lays besides Rex.

"I know, but they mean well. Rex you must know they would never hurt the clones."

"I know they're intentions and I know where their loyalties lie. But Ahsoka, the Councl... if they truly cared, they wouldn't have sent a Jedi that has a history for the biggest casualty rate."

"Rex they didn't know. When we got the report from Appo..." The look Rex gives her at the mention of _his_ name, sends chills down her spine. Of course the tension is lifted by Rex's spare comm going off. Too bad it scared the crap out of him.

"Jeez. This is Captain Rex."

" _Rex. It's good to hear your voice. Sounds like your recovering."_ Rex smiles at the sound of his friend and General's voice.

"I'm not fully recovered yet sir. But with the help I've been getting, I should be back into action soon."

" _That's good news Rex. I'm sorry to cut your vacation short, but I need you and Ahsoka back to the ship."_

"Of course sir. We'll be there soon." Rex hangs up and looks at Ahsoka. She looks at him and get's an idea.

"Knowing Skyguy, this may be the last time I can do this for a while so..." She leans closer to Rex and locks her lips with his. Needless to say, Rex was definitely taken back by this sudden display of affection, but he wouldn't complain. Of course he also knows not to disobey a direct order. As much as he hates it, he breaks the kiss off and smiles at her.

"Ahsoka, as much as I would like to do that all day, I would rather not start off being back by leaving Skywalker there to wait." She nods and they both walk back to the ship.

After getting back on the ship, Rex was informed that the 501st was going on a mission with the 212th and Ahsoka was going to. Rex, having expected this, decided he would go to the gym for a while. Of course, Coric was in the gym at the time so Rex was not getting out of another psychiatric evaluation.

"Are you having any visions of the events?"

"No Coric. It's the same fekkin answer that I've given you for the past five times I answered that question."

"Rex you know I have to go through this." Rex continues his reps but apparently is fully aware of the look the senior medic is giving him.

"Coric if you're going to just stare at me, then can we please move along?"

"Rex you know that we have to..." Coric stops mid sentence, hearing his comlink go off.

" _Coric. Coric come in."_

"Kix? I'm here. What do you need?"

" _Need... Droids... hurry... don't... Captain..."_ Coric looks at Rex and then down at his data pad.

"Well, Captain. We'll finish this later." Coric goes to leave but Rex grabs his shoulder.

"You're taking me with you."

"Rex I highly..."

" _My_ men are out there. _I_ need to be there for them." Coric sighs, not liking the situation he's in.

"Look sir. I haven't cleared you, so if I let you go, you'll be AWOL, and we'll both be charged. I'll talk to General Plo Koon about getting a few men from the 501st and Wolf Pack to help them out but I can't let you go."

"Coric..."

"Look sir, when it comes to your health, I outrank you. I'm ordering you to stay here."

"Fekkin hell Coric. _Our_ brothers are _dying_. You're really going to keep me here?"

"I have to sir. If it was up to me, I'd let you out on the field as soon as you showed signs of being ready. But it's not. You have to stay here." Coric walks away, headed for Wolf Pack's barracks. Rex just stands there and then turns his head to see Tup sitting on a bench.

"Hey Tup?" The rookie soldier immediately snaps to attention, looking at his superior.

"Sir." Rex waves his hand, signaling the rookie to relax, and walks over to him.

"Who did they put in charge of the Five o' first?"

"Commander Appo, sir." Rex's look goes from curiosity to anger in an instant.

Elsewhere...

Appo was not doing well. The men were not listening like they should have been. The biggest problem was the Commander. Appo has seen some female Jedi before, but the Commander was different. She barely knew him and she already was treating him like a brother. Of course there's the main concern, she's completely vulnerable. Speaking of which, Appo notices that a Super Battle Droid is standing right behind her, ready to kill her.

"No!" Appo jumps on top of Ahsoka and shoots the droid until it's scrap metal.

"Commander are you alright?"

"Yes. But could you please get off of me?"

"Right sorry sir." She nods her thanks and then ignites her lightsaber again.

"When are reenforcements getting here Kix?"

"I contacted Coric a few minutes ago. He should be here soon." The droids start coming in faster. Wave after wave and the clones can't keep up. Troops go down faster. Ahsoka starts looking around, watching as the soldiers, the _men_ , she considers brothers fall to the ground. The screams of pain as each one hits the dirt starts to cloud her senses. She keeps looking around not noticing that a Commando droid has her in it's sights. Fives catches on to the droid and grabs it's gun, redirecting the blast from her heart to her arm. She kneels down from the burn, after letting out an ear piercing scream. Kix runs over to help her but she waves him off.

"Focus on the men Kix. Not me."

"You and Rex both say that. I outrank you when it comes to this. Now cover me. I need to dress this wound." Ahsoka sighs knowing she's not going to win this argument. Once Kix pulls rank, the argument is over. Period. Ahsoka deflects as many shots as she can before Kix is done. She stands up and takes out a sniper, not paying attention to the fact that more clones are dropping. She walked into this fight with a half of the Legion. She's nearing half that. She takes down droids faster before she finally turns around to see how many clones have died. Jut that alone caused her to drop to her knees, the adrenaline wearing off. Ahsoka had no clue that this many of her friends had died in one simple battle.

Not too long after the battle, the droids started rounding up the survivors and placing them in groups. A few droids were dragging Ahsoka to her group when somehow she got out of their grip. Of course this moment of freedom was short lived when the droids had stunned her, continuing to drag her to her group. They threw her next to Appo, who immediately saw the wound that Kix patched up. She looks up and him then around. Appo just looks at Ahsoka, not realizing that he's falling for her. She nods to him, signaling that it'll be alright.

"Commander, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Appo. I'll be better when we get out of this. I just hope Anakin has is better than this."

"I'm sure the General is fine."

"Quiet!" A commando droid comes over and tightens the bindings on both commanding officers wrists.

"Gah! Fekkin droid." This time the droid hits Appo with the butt of its gun. Ahsoka looks at Appo then the droid, using the force to throw it away. She succeeds but the droids were smart and placed bindings that would send an electric shock every time she uses the force. She starts breathing heavy and slowly wishing Rex was here. The last time this happened, Rex was there waiting for her to climb into his arms to help take her mind off the pain. This time that didn't happen. She could always ask Fives. He's always been a good friend to her. Like Rex, Fives would give his life to make sure she's safe. They've shared a hug or two before. Including in front of Rex. He didn't seem to mind. But the relationship between Fives and Ahsoka has always been a brother-sister type relationship. It just wouldn't be the same. She could find Kix... although he's tending to the wounded. Besides he wouldn't have the meds to ease the pain. The stim he gave her was barely enough to stop the pain from her arm. Maybe Jesse, or Hardcase. But they're with Anakin. Same with Cody and the 212th. Besides, she only really knows Cody and Waxer. Cody would be too strict to do it, even though when it comes to these types of things Cody normally grows softer. And Waxer isn't even around anymore. He died on Umbara. Another reason why Rex was hurt so bad. He knew and liked Waxer. She met Waxer on a joint mission with Rex and Cody. Her, Rex, Trace and Waxer were supposed to take out a weapons depot, but everything went south, due to a premature detonation from the bomb they planted. It not only cost Trace his life, but also sent shrapnel into Rex's shoulder, and Waxer's thigh. Ahsoka was the only one to make it out with only a scratch. She shuddered at that memory and then looked over at Appo. Even though she barely knew Appo, he felt familiar to her. Like she's been near him. Funny, Rex never talked about Appo. In fact, no clone in the 501st ever talked about the senior officer. Appo must have noticed Ahsoka staring at him because he clears his throat.

"Um, Commander? Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. I'm fine. Sorry, didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Just that Rex's never talked about you. He normally talks about every clone in his Legion." Appo just looks at her for a moment, being very careful on how he responds. Yes it's true that he has feelings for her somehow, and yes it's true that he knows about her feelings for the _Captain_. He's no fool. He knows why Rex doesn't talk about him. Or why any clone doesn't talk about him. He's not the most liked clone and he doesn't mind that. But the hatred that Rex has for Appo always confused him. Even when they were in Command school, the famous Captain always seemed to have it out for Appo. Rex was friends with everyone in Command school, except for Appo. He never bothered to ask why, seeing on how he never expected to have to serve with or under the stubborn clone. Now, though, Appo technically outranks Rex, since the leader of the 501st is under med leave/discharged. Appo is abruptly taken out of his thoughts by a small hand shaking his shoulder.

"Commander? Appo are you okay?"

"Yes, Commander. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Must have been some deep thoughts. You've been thinking for five minutes."

"Right. What were we talking about again?"

"I said how it was funny that Rex never talked about you."

"Well, a C.O. of an entire Legion can't remember everyone under their command all the time. I'm sure whatever reason the Captain had for not mentioning me was an acceptable one." Ahsoka looks forward, crossing her legs, preparing to meditate. Hopefully, she can find a way to get into contact with Rex. The force is funny that way. She closes her eyes and starts meditating, hoping to gain some sort of connection. Then, she feels a presence.

 _Ahsoka._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okay so don't know why but right now this story appeals to me. Eh whatever. Hope you guys enjoy it so far. On with the chapter.**

Chapter 3

Rex was mad. No, he was _beyond_ mad. There was no way that he was just going to let his men, his _brothers_ die because of one clone. And it wasn't just his brother's lives at stake. The one person other than a clone that was there after Umbara's life is at stake. It annoys him to think that just one clone could be the cause of all of this. But then again, it's not just one clone. It's _Appo_. He's got a history for getting caught unprepared in a fight. Sure Rex has had a few times where he messed up but not nearly as much as Appo is known for. Just thinking about his name is enough to make Rex's blood curl. The senior officer had barely any true experience in the field and the Chancellor thought it would be a good idea to send him in, instead of just giving the G.A.R. the go ahead to let Rex back into the battlefield. It's annoying when Rex has to always try to figure out the Chancellor's motives. _Wait. The Chancellor wanted Appo to lead the five o' first? That doesn't make any sense._

 _Doesn't it, Captain?_

 _What the? Who... oh no._

 _Thought you got rid of me on Umbara did you? I told you Captain, I would not be undermined by creatures bred in some laboratory. You were weak, leaving Dogma to kill me. I should have known you would never be able to kill me._ The sudden voice in Rex's head caused him to lose focus and miss the punching bag, forcing him to fall on the ground. As he stands back up, the familiar, but horrific, presence starts to strengthen. Rex stand straight and starts attacking the bag faster and harder. With every punch, a new cut is added to his knuckles, and with every punch, Rex fails to notice the hooded figure in the corner.

"Interesting." Rex continues but the voice grows louder and louder. _You were a fool Captain. You always were. Did you not notice how Appo was the only one not affected by my betrayal? Didn't you realize that he knew my intentions? It's true. I was sent by the Chancellor, and now he's ordered that clone to command_ your _legion. You truly are a fool. You'd better hope that your little Jedi friend dies quickly, because the pain of Appo's betrayal will break her slowly, and painfully. More so than yours._ Rex continues to attack the bag, hitting it harder and harder with every second that passes.

For a half hour, Rex has been hearing _his_ voice and hitting the punching bag. The hooded figure has not moved once except for when a clone came into the room. That clone happens to be a clone commander. Specifically the commander of the Wolf Pack, and a close friend of Rex's.

"Hey, Rex! I think you killed the bag. What you're doing now is just over kill." Immediately after hearing Wolffe's voice, Rex snaps to attention, finally noticing he superiors.

"Sirs." His form's a little sloppy but he's still able to be at attention.

"Bottom line it Rex."

"At ease Captain." Rex looks at the figure, knowing that distinctive voice that belongs to someone like a father figure to one of the most important people in his life.

"General. Sir wha... what are you doing here? I thought Coric was going to... sir what about the men. Ah... Commander Tano needs our... your help. Sir, if I could be there I would but my medic won't..." Plo raises his hand and then nods to Rex.

"It's quite alright Captain. I know the situation. In fact, your medic and the remaining troops from your legion have already left. Wolffe was just informing me that our men were ready."

"General, you have to let me come with you. My men need me. The Generals need me."

"Rex in your state you'd do more harm than good. Look, I know you. And I know you are a capable fighter. But I also know that what Krell did to you was worse than any injury you ever could have suffered." Plo looks from his second in command to the blue and white armored Captain.

"Walk with me, Captain. I have something I wish to discus with you." Wolffe nods, getting the message and starts to walk towards the hangar.

Rex follows the Jedi as he walks, staring at him the entire time. Rex had no clue why this General in particular had taken an interest in him. Especially because Rex has only ever worked with the Jedi a few times. Rex knew Wolffe for a multitude of reasons, so Rex was not new to the way the Kel-dorian Jedi leads his men. But it still begs the question, why does this specific Jedi take an interest in a clone he barely knows? It doesn't make sense, but of course, the Jedi never truly made sense to him. Rex stares at the Jedi, remembering stories Ahsoka had told Rex on those restless nights where Rex had nightmares constantly. Of course it never helped that Ahsoka had suffered the same fate as he did. Rex had always had nightmares, normally he could just wake up from them and forget them, but lately, before and after _him_ , Rex had those nightmares frequently and stronger. That's when he thought his relationship with Ahsoka had grown from friends to more.

"Captain?" The low baritone voice, belonging to the Jedi calmly waking next to him, had abruptly brought Rex out of his thoughts, forcing him to enter reality.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir. Just was thinking." The Jedi nods but Rex can feel his thoughts.

"Something on your mind General?"

"I'm curious Captain. Any clone in your position would have lost all faith in the Jedi, yet you cling to the trust you once had. Why?" Rex stays silent for a moment, knowing that this would be asked sooner or later. He had only wished for the latter. Rex sighs, fully knowing that he would have to answer the Jedi.

"I... I guess I know, that in a way, the Jedi are not to blame for what happened to me. I _want_ to believe that the Jedi care about us. That the see us as more than soldiers. More than clones. But if you were in my position, you would see how hard it is. It's hard trusting my _friends_. People I've known for a long time. People I knew had my back, that I was safe with, that if need be, would be there when I'm at my worst. But now, I'm clinging onto shreds of the relationship that Skywalker and I had. Or trying to rebuild the trust with General Kenobi. The only one I was able to was..."

"Ahsoka. I know. She's very worried about you Captain. As is the Council. And now, I am even more worried."

"...Sir?" Plo stops and faces the clone, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, as not to scare him.

"Captain, I heard what was going on. What you are hearing. I'm worried that you are suffering more than you should be." Rex looks at the Jedi, his words causing Rex's stomach to twist and causing the Captain to want to empty the contents of his stomach which, ever since the men and Ahsoka have been missing, isn't much.

"Sir, please you can not tell anyone about this. Please I can't have the G.A.R. thinking I'm not longer fit for the war."

"Captain..."

"Sir please. I need to find my men. I need to get the Generals back and if someone finds out about this... I can't lose them. Not like I lost my brothers."

"I'll make you a deal. If you can show me that you can improve in two weeks, then I'll talk to the Council about placing you on a strike team to help rescue the missing Legions."

" _Legions_? Sir I only know of one."

"Well only half of the 212th have been captured. The remaining troops from your Legion are captured. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Two weeks?"

"Indeed." Rex looks down, thinking, then looks up at the Jedi, and nods.

"I won't let you down sir." Plo nods and then dismisses the Captain.

"I doubt you will."

On Geonosis...

It didn't take long for the droids to throw the prisoners into their cells. Ahsoka, Appo, Anakin, and Obi-wan were all placed in the same area. Cody, Fives, Tup, and a few others were places not too far from the Generals. However that is the least of the problems. Ahsoka had informed her superiors that she had made contact with Rex, but she hasn't heard from him. She knows he might be able to hear her, yet he refuses to answer.

"Psst... Ahsoka any luck?"

"No. He's not answering. This is unlike him." Anakin lays back against the bars separating him from his padawan. How could everything go south so fast. Ever since Anakin left by request of the Chancellor, he's mostly lost the bond between him and Rex, the men are losing faith, Ahsoka is being more distant to him, and he hasn't seen Padme for weeks... come to think of it, Anakin went on this mission weeks ago. He had been on that transport ship for so long he completely lost track of the days.

"Master, I sense something... it's almost a conflict."

"It's most likely Rex trying to recover from the damage. Why don't you get some rest Ahsoka? You can try again later. Right now you need your strength. You know Rex. He'll keep trying to get into contact with you if he can. Although I have no clue how he did it..."

"Anakin, question it later. You know, when we actually have enough strength to question it."

"What? What happened to you?"

"They... I don't even remember. All I know is that it's painful." Appo groans, signaling he's finally awake. The bruises and cuts all over his body, proof that he's been in many fights. But the main thing that catches Ahsoka's eye, is the big scar going from his collar bone to the bottom of his ribs. One like the scar on... That's when she realizes it. Rex had told of a mission that went downhill. He and an old friend were on a mission when Ventress sliced him and his friend, who was thought to be dead. _Maybe that's why Rex hates Appo. Appo was his friend, and when he failed to tell Rex he was alive, Rex felt betrayed._

 _A nice sentiment, if only it were true. I don't have much time, until I can figure out how to do this, I'll only be able to do it a few times a day, possibly only two. Make them count kid, once I sever the connection we'll have to wait if we are going to make them last. Get some rest, tell the others when you wake. I have some things to attend._ And as quickly as it came, Rex's presence was gone. Ahsoka had never felt the way she just had. As if she was brought to life, then thrown on the edge of death. She knew it wouldn't be for long, the feeling of Rex always coming back in her sleep. As she lay on the cold, hard floor of the cell, she starts to meditate, reaching out to see Rex with the force, knowing he'll need it to sleep. She had been watching him the past few days, and every time she would watch Rex's sweat drenched body shoot out from under the covers of his bed, her heart would break. It would break for the same reason she feared going into the battlefield before he was ready. She wouldn't be there to help him. It had been three weeks, three weeks of doing nothing but waiting. She heard the tortures her men, her _brothers_ had been going through. She also had undergone some torture of her own. However none of it had been as bad as the mental torture she would be subjected to. The serums they injected into her would pick at her resolve, make her see what wasn't there, make her feel what would never happen. She also knew that the physical torture, the torture that would break her bones and body, break her physical being, would crush not only her, but the one she cared most about. That's what scared her, that is what would haunt her until a new cycle of methods of intense torture came, methods she would be subjected to. Either physically, or by listening to her friends share that fate. All she could do, is hope that Rex would be able to help.

On Coruscant...

It had been hours since Rex had last talked to Ahsoka. He had known she wouldn't respond, be he knew he had to get his message out. Of course, he now had to focus on getting better. However something in Rex is urging him to take action now. He knew that even though he didn't fully trust the Council, he knows that they trust him, and that is not something he can afford to lose. Although he couldn't lose it, the anger in him, the need for something more had been controlling him. He hadn't be able to get sleep, nor any form of rest. Ever since the discussion with the General, Rex had not stopped working. If he had any hope of going on that mission then he'd need to work. No matter how long and hard it would be, if it meant getting his brothers back, he'd go to any length. Even going AWOL. Of course, that was only as a last resort.

At no point in time did it cross the Jedi's mind that the Captain had other intentions regardless of what the Council had said. Of course, the Jedi had never intended to listen to the Council regardless. Plo trusted Rex, without even knowing him. He knew that if he was needed, Rex would be able to jump into a battle and fight. It had taken some time, but he had finally seen the improvement from the Captain. Now he just needed to get through this formality. As he enters the room, the weight of the gaze belonging to the Jedi Council fell onto his shoulders. Having been in this position before, the Jedi master was not uncomfortable with this.

"Need to discuss something, do we?"

"Yes. As you know, three Jedi are missing and one and a half legions."

"We have already discussed that you are to lead the strike team to retrieve our captured comrades."

"Indeed, Master Windu, but I have something that I must ask. The commanding officer of the 501st..." Windu leans back resting his head on one hand.

"He has been captured as well."

"No. He is here. As far as I am concerned, Captain Rex is still in charge of Skywalker's men. I ask that you evaluate him, and, if he passes, allow him to come with me, to bring those men back." Yoda looks from Plo to the rest of the Jedi before addressing the matter.

"Ready, do you believe him to be?"

"Yes." Windu, seeming more serious about this than before, leans forward, running his hands over his face.

"I do not agree with this, however, any matter brought to the Council must be put to a vote. All for testing the Captain say aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"All apposed?"

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"The ayes have it. We will test the Captain, but we can not guarantee that he will be allowed to go, even if he passes." Plo nods and takes his seat, contacting the Captain. He had known who would agree with him, as he knew that those were the Jedi who believed the Chancellor was wrong in placing a new command clone. Those consisted of Masters Ti, Securra, Tiin, and himself. Those apposed were mainly the strict Jedi, Masters Windu, Mundi, and Allie, the younger of the members present.

Rex had never known it was possible to be this nervous. He was extremely nervous. He had never had to go in front of the Jedi without Ahsoka or Anakin. The last time he went in front of them, was when they apologized for the events that took place on the shadow planet. Of course, Rex knew it was sincere and that they worried for him, but he also knew that nothing they could do would bring back those he lost. Thinking about his fallen brothers, he remembers Waxer. How devastated the young clone was to learn that he was killing his brothers. It killed Rex to watch the newly appointed Sargent die in front of him. Rex took a deep breath, shaking the horrible memories from his mind, preparing his conversation with the Council. Then, he took the one step that would signal the point of no return. Rex had stepped into the Council's chambers.

"Captain, let's begin."

Geonosis...

Ahsoka had been sleeping for three hours, and for three hours, Appo watched over her like a hawk. He would make sure no one disturbed her. Appo knew that she had been thinking about Rex. It displeased him, but he also knew that the Captain would be all but helpless to help them. For him, that meant he would be able to make her forget about him. What kid of Captain breaks due to someone betraying them? _A defective one._ Appo knew it was wrong to think that, but it was true in his mind. Rex was defective. He was veteran clone and was not going to make it much longer in this war if he let that type of thing get to him. Appo quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to think of his old friend. He wanted nothing to do with him. All he wanted to think about was the Jedi sleeping peacefully in front of him. Then, the cell opened, and in stepped a commando droid. Without making a sound, it grabbed Appo and dragged him to a chamber, where Appo would suffer till he was unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Ahsoka to wake up. She had spent an hour of being beaten and tortured by the droids, however she was only asleep for half an hour. Apparently, during that time, the droids had taken Appo and did whatever they did with him. Now, he's out, Anakin is probably suffering the same fate, and Obi-wan is meditating.

"Master..." The senior Jedi opens his eyes and looks through the bars at the young padawan.

"Ahsoka, you should be getting your rest. You'll need it." Ahsoka shakes her head, shifting to get into a better position.

"I can't. I can't sleep."

"You miss him?" She nods, earning a sigh from Obi-wan.

"Ahsoka... can you reach him? Can you find him through the force?"

"Only a few times. I can show my presence, but I can't talk to him. We decided to wait, that I would reach out to him when we were all here."

"I understand, but Ahsoka... you need him. You need to sleep, and I know you can't do that without him." Ahsoka is about to argue against it, but before she even could, two Commando droids bring Anakin back into the cell. They throw him onto the floor, causing Ahsoka to yell.

"Master!"

"I wouldn't do that. Unless you want to end up like him." The droid motions to Anakin and Ahsoka just gasps. Anakin starts moving, before Obi-wan helps him sit up. Anakin stares at the driod, however the droid simply doesn't seem to care. It throws down a holo-projector, while the other walks into Ahsoka's cell and wakes Appo up.

"The Count would like to speak with you."

"Dooku's behind this?" A holo-image of Dooku pops up and he starts with the same sarcastic voice he always does.

" _Oh... oh no. My friends I assure you this is a terrible mistake. They have gone too far."_

"Shut up Dooku. Why are you doing this?"

" _A good question. But before I answer let me ask you this. Do you know how hard it is to bring a broken man to his knees? To then manipulate and destroy him, without touching him?"_ Anakin looks at Dooku then at Ahsoka.

"What are you talking about?"

" _You truly are oblivious, aren't you young Skywalker? Did you forget that a close friend of yours had a run in with my agent?"_ Ahsoka immediately jumps to her feet and grabs the bars, earning a glare from Dooku.

"What?! You did this to him?" Dooku gives her a sinister smile and then looks back at the two older jedi.

" _I have monitored_ _him for quite some time. He's improved, more so now. See that is why you are here. Your friend... he's a very interesting case. Did you know he's force sensitive? Not enough to be considered a Jedi... but still. He can sense people's presence. He can also feel other's pain. That, my friends, is why you are here. Specifically, that is why_ she _is here. He can feel her pain, and it will break him. These droids are not going to stop until I sense that he is not only broken, but willing to die to end his suffering. Now, I will leave you all in the hands of my dorids._

"You... I swear to god, if you hurt him again, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Anakin, that's not helping." Meanwhile, through the entire time, Ahsoka has been slowly rocking back and forth, trying not to bawl her eyes out. She had no idea that Dooku had planned to destroy Rex. Appo quickly moves over to her, hoping to calm her down. Obi-wan motions to Anakin, pointing him to Ahsoka. Anakin takes notice of the two commanders and he moves over to the wall closer to them.

"Ahsoka, don't worry about it. Rex is strong. Alright? He won't break easily. He hasn't broken yet, and he won't no matter what happens. He'll continue because he has to. For the clones, the Republic, for you. He'll be fine. I promise." She starts to calm down, but when she feels a presence, she breaks. All the fear, all the suppressed grief. Everything she had felt when she held Rex as he broke... it all comes out in that one moment. And he can feel it. Appo just tightens his grip on her shoulders and Anakin sighs, knowing that there's no way to calm her down.

 _Ahoska? What's wrong? What are they doing to you? Ahsoka? Ahsoka I need you to answer me. Please. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong._

' _I know... I know what they did to you. It was Dooku's plan all along. He wanted Krell to break you, even if he didn't know that. He's using us to destroy what's left of your resolve. Rex please promise me you won't let him win. Please.'_

 _They won't win. I may be broken, but if they mess with my friends, a broken clone will be their worst nightmare. Relay this to the others when it's clear. Reenforcements are coming. I promise kid. They're coming._ And just as before, the familiar, warm presence leaves with no trace, other than the words that he had said. _Reenforcements._ What did he mean? She pulls herself together long enough to complete her small mission she waits till the droids leave before crawling over to the bars. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying but other than that, she seems to have a grip on things.

"R... Rex told me to tell you guys that reenforcements are coming."

"What in the world could that mean?" She shrugs her shoulders before putting her back to the bars, hugging her knees. Anakin, who is still on that side, slowly places his hand on he apprentice's shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be okay. You contacted him, which means he's still listening. We haven't lost him." She nods and closes her eyes, hoping to find out that this is all just a nightmare. Meanwhile, Appo moves over to the bars, looking at his General.

"Sir, if he thinks that there are enough men to come save us, he's starting to lose it. It's false hope. Even if the entire Wolf Pack came, they wouldn't be enough."

"So what? Are you going to tell Ahsoka that her friend, someone she trusts with her life, was lying?"

"I wouldn't hurt her, but you can't honestly believe that he is telling the truth."

"Look, I want to believe it, but your right. It doesn't seem possible. Look, make sure she gets some rest. You too. I'll meditate on this with Obi-wan. Maybe we can find something that Rex didn't tell us." Appo nods and moves over to the wall across from where Ahsoka was sitting, making sure to keep his eye on her.

Coruscant...

The council sits in silence for what seems like hours to the veteran clone. His friends and brothers are in danger, yet the council decides to take the longest amount of time. Let's just say that the Captain was more than irritated at the Jedi. Obviously sensing the unrest in the Captain, Windu addresses the commanding officer.

"Captain, are you alright?" Rex inhales sharply, suddenly pulled out of his thoughts. He grits his teeth trying to hide the attitude that would be evident in his voice. _'My friends are in trouble and you sit here, evaluating me, and you want to ask me if I'm alright?'_

"Captain?"

"I'm fine. Sir. Just ready to get back into the fight, sir." Windu sits back and stares at Rex. Luckily for him, his helmet is still on, blocking his angered expression from the senior Jedi.

"We will decide if you are ready to reenter the battle."

"Sorry, sir." Rex waits for them to make their decision, all the while something Ahsoka said stuck in the back of his mind. Dooku planned for Rex to be broken. What did she mean? Did she really mean that the Count had wanted Krell to break Rex? It didn't seem like he was that important to the Republic that he could be noticed. _Ah, that's where you're wrong Captain. You are an odd case. My master took notice of you when he felt the force in you. That is why you can contact that girl. That is why you can sense a presence before they even walk through the door. You've also been a thorn in our side for a while, and it's time to end this._ Rex was about to somehow reply, when he is brought out of his thoughts once more, this time by the oldest Jedi.

"Sense a conflict in you, I do." Rex looks at the small Jedi before tilting his head to the side, showing his confusion.

"A dark presence in your mind, I feel. One not seen since your time on Umbara." At the mention of that planet, Rex's entire body grows stiff, and every Jedi in the room can see. Normally Rex would snap out of it quickly, but with the thoughts running through his head, with the information that he had been told, he's finding a hard time moving. In fact he's having a hard time keeping his thoughts together.

"Captain? Captain speak to us." Shaak Ti stands and places her hand on his shoulder, getting no response from him. It's not until she waves her hand by his eyes does she get a response. However, it may have been the wrong one. In the blink of an eye, Rex's hand shoots up to Shaak's neck, as he grabs her other hand. She grips his wrist and tries to hit it off, but she can't seem to get the strength. All the while Rex is having a conflict inside his own body. _That's it. Kill the Jedi. Show your anger. Show that you have the guts to do it. Show that you can kill a Jedi. 'No. Get out of my head. Let her go.'_ Yoda senses the conflict, the battle that Rex is having. Windu is about to grab his lightsaber, when Yoda throws Rex into the wall, effectively breaking his grip on Shaak. She rubs her throat and stares at Rex, no anger or any sign of hatred towards him in her eyes. She walks over to him once more, taking off his helmet to see he's unconscious.

"Why would he attack you like that?"

"Conflicted he was. Able to control himself, he was not." Windu looks at Yoda before the guards come in to check what happened.

"How couldn't he control his body?"

"Sense Krell in him, I do. Controlling him, he was." Shaak sighs and checks Rex's pulse, becoming alerted as the accelerated rate his heart is beating.

"He would never attack a Jedi. I know him. I helped see to his training on Kamino. To see him like this, it's troubling." Windu sighs and leans back on his chair, addressing the council.

"This... this proves that the Captain is still not ready to enter the battlefield. He would pose a threat to our men." Plo looks at Windu and then the others.

"I fail to see how he could do any more harm to this situation."

"He could get himself and others captured. Then where would we be? Three, possibly four Jedi, two legions, and a small group would be imprisoned. I'm sorry, but I can not be the only one on this Council that believes this to be true." Many of the Jedi nod, except for Shaak, Alya, Yoda, and Plo.

"I'm sorry, Master Plo, but you will have to go on this mission without the Captain. He will be safer here. That is all." They all look over to the clone in question, who is stirring awake. He is not going to like this.

As expected, it didn't go over the captain well. Well, that's an understatement. As soon as he found out about it, somehow he made a huge dent in the wall. Plo sighs as he watches his second in command try to calm the angry clone.

"Rex it's not personal. They care about you."

"If they cared about me then they would know that I have to get into the battlefield. They would know that I can't stay away from this. And I won't."

"Rex, if you go, you'll be committing treason. You'll be AWOL. They will find you guilty. You'll be executed."

"So? Half the GAR is bound to think I'm defective. It's not going to make much of a difference."

"Captain, if you do this... if you go against the orders of the Jedi, what will that do to Ahsoka?" That stops Rex mid step. He turns to the Jedi master and then sighs.

"What do you expect me to do? She's in that prison because of me. This was all a plot from Dooku to break me." Plo looks at Rex in shock.

"What did you say?"

"This... ah fek!" Plo stands and grabs Rex's shoulders.

"Captain, what do you mean?" Rex sighs, knowing he's backed himself in a corner.

"Ahsoka told me that Dooku planned to break me." Plo releases Rex then sighs.

"Then the council was right, sitting you out on this one. You can not fall into their hands."

"Sir, I'm a clone. I'm expendable. I'm not special. I'm not one of the Jedi." That comment did absolutely nothing but get Rex being shoved into the wall, by his brother.

"Excuse me? Okay, whatever Krell did to you is seriously affecting you." Rex pushes Wolffe off of him, before turning his back to both of his superiors.

"Captain?"

"I'm not special. I'm defective. I'm a clone, bred to fight and die. I'm not important, and I'm certainly not as needed as the three Jedi who are missing." Rex doesn't let them say anything else as he just walks out of the room. He knows what he has to do, but he never wanted it to come to this. He'll have to wait. Then he'll hatch his plan. But first, he needs to know something. And he knows where to go to get the answer.

Tup and a few others were in the rec room, trying to keep busy. They all heard about Rex's incident during his meeting with the Jedi, but no one wanted to believe that he would hurt the Jedi. Especially Tup. Other than Fives, Rex was the closest clone to him. Tup continues his reps before the door opens, gaining their attention.

"Captain? What are you doing here? You should be asleep. Coric..."

"I know what Coric said. Look, I know you all know the situation with _our_ legion. I also know that you've heard of the incident in the council room. Look I have to do something, so I need to know if you're going to try to stop me." Tup sits up and smirks. He stares at the Captain, forming the idea in his head.

"If we were going to stop you, we would have. What do you have in mind sir?" Rex sighs and shakes his head. He knew Tup would do something like this.

"I can't ask any of you to do this. I have to do this, you don't."

"Sir, with all do respect, they are our brothers. And you are still our Captain. Appo will never replace you. Ever." Rex looks at the new clone, realizing that he used to belong to Slick's squad way back when. _'Sketch. Hmm, he's a good man.'_ Rex nods to Sketch then sighs.

"Alright, look. Meet me at my room in two hours. We'll discuss this later." They nod and continue their workout, leaving Rex to start to leave, when Shaak walks through the door. She motions for Rex to follow, to which he hesitantly obeys.

"General, I never meant to hurt you. I promise. You... you were one of the only ones who actually believed in me..."

"Rex, I do not blame you for what happened. I know you better than most. I know you would never voluntarily hurt me. Walk with me." Rex nods and quickly moves to her side, following her through the halls.

"Master Plo is leaving. He wanted me to tell you. Let you know that the legions will be brought home soon."

"Do you really believe that? Do you truly believe that they will be able to succeed where the others failed?"

"I wish I could say yes. But I sense that Plo will be captured as well as the others." Rex stays quiet for a moment and Shaak continues.

"I sense a troubling thought in you Rex. That's a dangerous decision."

"If you were in my situation, would you be able to sit by idle while you know that your friends are being tortured and harmed because of you?" Shaak stops and turns Rex, placing her hands on her old friend's shoulders. She takes a deep breath and the says the true reason for finding him.

"I knew you were planning this the moment you walked into the meeting. That's why I'm here. If you are truly willing to face whatever consequences you get for your actions, then I will help you. I'll go with you and help get our friends back."

"I can't ask you to do that. I don't want you getting in trouble." She gives Rex a look, causing him to immediately be quiet. That look always meant he was either about to get lectured or was about to have every little thing he did wrong explained to him. This time, he was betting on a lecture.

"I can handle myself Rex. Besides, the Council can't afford to get rid of any one of us right now. Not during this time." Rex sighs and nods.

"Come to my quarters in about an hour. There I'll explain what will happen. We leave as soon as we get word that they were captured or if either of us feels that something will happen." She nods and then softly hugs her friend.

"We will get them back. Get some sleep. I'll wake you when I come. And I will know if you didn't sleep. If you thought Ahsoka was bad when you don't listen... well, you know how bad I can be." Rex swallows and nods. He knows not to piss Ahsoka off, but Shaak is much worse. She smiles at him and softly giggles. In her eyes, he will always be the eager clone who followed her orders to a tee.

Geonosis...

It's been about a day since Ahsoka learned of the plan to destroy Rex, and that's all she could think about. Sleep was all but lost to her as she couldn't seem to be able to keep her eyes closed without having a nightmare. Even with the off and on presence of Rex, it still troubled her that he was being targeted. She's tried to take her mind off of it, either by reaching out and trying to see the men, or by trying to figure out how long she's been in the prison. To her, it seemed like a week, maybe two. But in reality, it had been a month since she was taken. Although, she didn't know that. She sits meditating, when a droid comes by the cell and stares at her. It thought about sending a shock through her binders, but it thought against it, since she could still throw the droid at one of the clone cells, which would end in the destruction of the droid. It unlocks the cell and walks in, ignoring the small Jedi on the floor. Instead it walks over to Appo, waving a data pad over his body, obviously checking his vitals. As it stands up, a red light flashes on the screen. It pulls out a stim and stabs the needle into his neck, and after a minute, the red light flashes green. It walks out of the cell and notices the small Jedi is now staring at it. She doesn't move, doesn't show fear or anger. Just stares. As the droid locks the cell once more, she removes herself from the floor, and walks over to the sleeping clone, trying to see what the droid did.

"Standard procedure, prisoner. The mistress wants all her prisoners healthy so that the treatment can continue. I would have done it to you, but you don't need it." With that, the droid walks away, obviously needed else where. Ahsoka sighs and sits on the small bench in the cell, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands. _'Oh Rex. When did this all go sideways?'_ She knew she wouldn't get an answer, sensing that her crush is sleeping, although not peacefully, as he continues to toss and turn in his sleep. She's been watching over him, sensing conflict, but also sensing the familiar presence of the only other Torgruta Jedi. She does like Shaak, and many times has seen the Jedi Master as a part of her pack she has with Plo Koon, Anakin, Rex and a few others. Like a family, but not as attached. She reaches out with the force, hoping to bring some relief to Rex, letting him know she's okay. _'Rex. I'm right here. Don't worry.'_ She feels him calm down and she smiles. She sighs and leans back against the wall, taking notice of every move made by her cell mate. It still confuses her as to why Rex has never spoken of Appo. It's unlike Rex to have forgotten about a clone, so it bothers her to know that Rex never spoke of him. She's thought about it before, thinking that maybe Rex had thought that Appo had left the 501st and had just moved on, but Rex talks about some of the boys from the 212th just about as much as the boys in blue. She just stares at the motionless clone and begins to think. _'There has to be a bigger reason. Appo was on many of the missions leading to Umbara, and I'm sure he was there, but Appo said that Rex had known Appo before that, and wasn't always the kindest towards him. Maybe something happened in command school? I'll have to ask Cody, since neither of these two will tell me. Cody would know. He and Rex were inseparable. Were... more like still are._ Ahsoka always did like that Rex and Cody were so close. It helped take Rex's mind off the stress of the battlefield, to know he had a brother to watch his back. Somehow, she'll have to get those two back together... somehow.

Coruscant...

After an hour and a half of waiting, Shaak made her way over to the Captain's quarters, only to find him asleep. She smiles at the sight of him actually getting rest, but she knows what has to happen. She lightly clears her throat, so she didn't scare the sleeping clone, and made her way over to his bunk.

"Captain." Rex slowly opens his eyes, waiting for them to clear as his vision focuses on the Torgruta Jedi.

"General. Has it been an hour?"

"Hour and a half. I figured you could use your rest." Rex sits up, letting the sheets fall off his chest. Luckily he fell asleep in his civies, so he's not exposed in front of his C.O.

"The men will be here in half an hour, which means we don't have long." Shaak gives Rex a skeptical look and he sighs.

"As risky as it is, those men are loyal, they wouldn't let me talk them out of it." She nods and sits next to him as he pulls out a data pad.

"Alright, I found a small cargo ship that's big enough to carry our strike team off the planet. We can stop in one of these systems and try to find a big enough carrier. Well, big enough for two legions." He motions to a few planets on the way to the outer rim.

"But where are they?"

"Well, the battle took place here... but I have intel that says they're here." He points to a sector on a map and Shaak gasps.

"The Arkanis Sector? Why would they be there?"

"Well, it would make sense. Geonosis is in that Sector. That planet is known for being allied with the Seppies, which means it's our best guess. I'd bet that, that's where General Plo is headed." As Rex finishes saying his part, his door opens and in walks the few men that were left on the planet, including Tup, Torrent, Sketch, Boil, Scorch, Deadeye, Trap, Lucky, Vaize, and Vill. Rex looks over at the men and they stand still, noticing the Jedi in the room.

"Um is this a bad time sir?" Vill, one of Rex's most trusted Sargent's in Torrent Company, just stares at Rex waiting for an answer.

"Relax boys. She's with us. She'll be leading our opp. But listen, you all need to know that what we are going to attempt, will mean going AWOL. I gave this choice on Umbara, and I'm giving it now. If you want to back out, then do so. But you can not tell anyone about what is going on." Much like on Umbara, all clones stay where they are, showing they're not backing down. Shaak waves the men over, before looking back at the map.

"Are you sure that Geonosis is the planet?"

"I'm sure. H...hold on." Rex sits on his bunk and closes his eyes. Well more like screws them shut. As he's doing this, Shaak can feel the force coursing through the Captain's body.

' _Ahsoka. The building you're in. What's it's layout?'_

 _The layout? What are you planning?_ Knowing he has to lie, Rex quickly comes up with an excuse.

' _Not me. I told the Council that I have been getting in contact with someone inside the prison. They want to know the layout so they can plan for a strike team.'_ Rex sits, waiting for the answer, not even noticing the looks he's getting from not only the clones, but also the Jedi. He opens his eyes for a moment before he feels her presence again.

 _Okay, this is what I can give you. All I know is that the cells are three levels underground. The_ other _rooms are on the second level. The first level underground is the control room I think. I feel like the building is just one of the factories. If I know when the strike team is going to be here, I could project my force signal to them._

' _Is it possible to detect that on a map?'_

 _Yes. What are you thinking Rex?_

' _I can mark you on a map then we can study the building entirely.'_

 _Only if you're up for it. You're going to have to find it._

' _Got it. The map's up so whenever you are ready.'_ Rex feels her presence leave his mind, but he feels something pulling him towards the map. He looks at the building that's pulling him, and he blows it up.

"This is it. It matches the description." The others don't question what they just saw, since they know it's best not to.

"Three levels underground is the holding cells. Problem is, I know they'll be heavily guarded. We can't stop at the control room, since that will be guarded. The one place I can say won't have too many guards is the second level. Any ideas?" Scorch, one of the 212th's strategists and snipers, walks over to the map and smirks.

"Well, the way I see it, if we wait on the second level, the guards will have to be there when they transport prisoners. If we keep two of us up there, we could narrow down their numbers." Rex places his hand on his chin, leaving Shaak to respond.

"It's a good start, but what about the cells." Vaize, one of the demolition experts in the 501st, looks at the map and then points at certain vents.

"If we throw some smokers in there, we could create a blanket of sorts, masking our presence. We could move in, opening a few cells at first, then take out the droids." Rex sighs and sits on the edge of his bunk.

"Problem is, those vents give the prisoners clean air. We put smoke in that, and the boys will die before we get half way. But I do like the thought of using smokers. It would give us cover." Tup looks at something on the map and points it out.

"Um, sir. What are we going to do about the giant room filled with battle droids, and possibly those bugs?"

"Blast. I didn't see that. Well, we have some time. Everyone think of any more ideas, I'll worry about firepower and a ship. The General will worry about getting this past the Council without them knowing. Just focus on getting prepared and making a plan. As soon as I hear that General Plo's mission went south, we are moving. Get some rest, and be ready. We'll discuss the rest of this later." The men all nod and start walking out of Rex's room, while Shaak gives Rex a look he knows all too well.

"Practice what you preach Rex. You need to be resting a lot more than them. I'll leave you to that, while I figure out how this will work. And there is no way around this Captain. Get some rest. That's an order." Rex nods as she leaves and for once doesn't put up a fight, as he falls onto his bunk, staring at the ceiling. All that's going through his mind is bringing his boys home. Bringing Ahsoka home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Plo walks to the mess hall hoping to find his second in command, and the clone commanding the rest of the 501st. The jedi and the clones have been on a ship for maybe a day, possibly two, the jedi general could never keep track of time in space. As he opens the door, he isn't surprised by the number of clones in the room. He took the entire Wolf Pack, and the ten members of the 501st that were able to fight, but stayed back due to other reasons. A few he can remember from either Wolffe, or the senior medic, Coric, telling him their names. And sure enough, they're all together. Plo walks over to the table which the higher ranking clones are currently occupying, and just listens to the conversation.

"So Coric, you served with Rex during the battle on Teth... how different is he?"

"I knew you would ask that. He hasn't changed much."

"That's a lie. We all know Rex has changed. Come on Booster, you have to remember the way he was during the second battle at Geonosis."

"Kano I don't remember every mission I've ever been on. Half the time, I'm stuck with artillery. You're the one whose on the front lines." Kano just waves his brother off and places the glass in his hand down.

"Look, I know I'm not the only one who's seen it."

"Kano, you want to know how much he's changed, talk to Tano or Cody. They'll tell you." Kano looks at Coric and then scoffs.

"If I could do that, we wouldn't be here now would we? I mean, they'd be here, which means there would be no reason for a rescue mission."

"Cut the jokes Kano."

"You want to go Wolffe?" Ridge, one of Torrent Company's ARF troopers, stands between the two higher officers, hoping to avoid a fight.

"Hey, easy both of you. We're brothers."

"He started it."

"I started it? What have you been doing this entire time? All I've heard is you talking about Rex and how he's changed. Rex isn't here, he's not going to be. You need to get your head into this mission. Those are your men in there, and all you want to do is crack jokes and mess around. You're worse than Joker." Joker, a member of Wolf Pack, looks up from his holopad and then raises his hands.

"Keep me out of this. I'm trying to focus on the briefing." Wolffe points at Joker and then gives Kano a condescending look. Plo clears his throat and every clone snaps to attention.

"At ease. Commander, what is our ETA?"

"Hawk reported that we're three hours out, not too long ago."

"Good. I want everyone ready. When you are done, we need to go over the plan."

"I'll bring Coric, Kano, Booster, and Ridge." Plo nods then leaves the clones to do what they need to do.

After all the men got ready, the five command clones walked into the briefing room, taking full notice that Plo was already in the room.

"Alright, general... what's the plan?"

"The only intel we have is that the prisons are below ground. Which means, we'll have to clear each floor. When we find the cells, we must get the commanders and Jedi out quickly, then work on everyone else. We'll have to be quick and many of us will have to stand guard. We can not afford to be captured. Is that understood?"

"Sir yes sir." Plo nods and Coric walks over to the holotable. He pulls up a map and then sighs.

"This... this facility... sir, we won't... can't get through it without alerting the guards. There's too many variables. This is going to be hard."

"Indeed."

Hours later, Plo and the others finally make it to the planet, and to the factory. Now for the tricky part. Plo leads the men into the building and down to the first floor underground. Immediately, three men veer off and bust through a door, only to find that it's empty.

"Sir, we'll stay up here. Maybe we can find something to help." Plo hesitantly nods, and waves the men to continue moving.

"May the force be with you." Then the Jedi General moves out of sight. The three men still up there start to check the rooms.

"Boost you find anything yet?"

"Does it look like I found anything Comet?" Both members of Wolf Pack stare at each other before the third interrupts them.

"Hey, enough. Let's just keep checking. It's stressful enough, we don't need you two going at each other's throats. Let's just..." As Sinker walks into a room, his voice is abruptly silenced.

"Sinker? Sinker where are you? Comet turns as soon as he hears a thud, but nothing is there. Not even Boost.

"Alright, come out you two. This isn't funny." Comet walks into a dark room and quickly turns on his light, only to see a strange creature. Suddenly, the creature grabs him and pulls him farther into the dark room.

Plo walks through the second floor, using the force to fine Ahsoka. Ever since he found her almost fifteen years ago, he's always been able to track her. He walks into a room, which surprisingly is stocked with weapons, but not with droids. Wolffe walks up behind him and addresses the situation.

"Sir, the men have cleared about every room and we've only found a few droids. It's odd. Half these rooms are stocked with weapons."

"This was a weapon factory Commander. Have you heard from Sinker or the others?"

"Comms went dark a little bit ago. Coric sent some men to go check it out."

"Something feels off. I take it the cells are not up here?"

"No sir. Only rooms like this and rooms with clone armor."

"Well, we know that the men are not only unequipped but also without armor. Tell the men to start moving down to the third..." All of a sudden, a clone screams in pain and shouts start.

"What is it?"

"I can't see it."

"Blast it! Gah!" Plo runs out to see what's attacking the men. Although it's not killing them, the creature is taking them out.

"What is that thing?"

"It's a Jungle Felucian. They are the warriors of Felucia. They've sided with the Separatists." Suddenly, hundreds more pop out of dark room, revealing themselves.

"Commander, I now know why there are very few droids on this level." Wolffe sighs and then orders the men to drop their weapons.

"But sir..."

"Just do it. We can't fight them. It's over." Plo lowers his head when a tactical droid walks in.

"Well, well, well. Another Jedi. Throw the clones with the others, and bring the Jedi with me. He goes with the other three." The Felucians just nod and grab all of the clones, taking them down to the next level. Plo just walks, knowing he has not only failed, but he's put Rex in danger, since he knew Shaaks intentions to speak with the Captain on this matter. As he walks, he keeps his head down trying to avoid the looks from the clones. The droid in front of him stops and opens a cell.

"Get in there Jedi." Plo feels himself being thrown into the cell and he hears a gasp.

"Master Plo?" He looks up at his old friend, and she sees the sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry 'Soka. I failed you." She crawls over to the bars between the two and she grabs his hand.

"You didn't fail me. You showed me that the council was still looking for us." Plo lowers his head again and sighs.

"I feel I've put Captain Rex in great danger. We've failed, and I have no doubt that he will find out."

"Which means Rex will find a way to find us." Ahsoka's eyes widen at the thought of seeing Rex again. He is her friend. _Her_ Rex. If she has any chance of seeing him again, this would be it.

"No. Rex won't do that. He knows that if he's caught, this will all be for nothing."

"Actually, I'm fairly sure the Captain will try to find us. He was very clear about the fact that he would save his brothers and friends." Anakin lowers his head, feeling extremely guilty. It's bad enough that Rex trusts Ahsoka more than him, but he also feels that Rex hates him for what happened on Umbara. _'Had I not left, this would have all been avoided. The 501_ _st_ _would be at full strength, Rex wouldn't be suffering what he is, we wouldn't be here... and Dooku wouldn't be trying to hurt Rex.'_ Obi-wan pulls Anakin out of his thoughts, with what he says next.

"It doesn't seem like Rex to go against the Council's wishes, but what you're talking about is going AWOL. Rex would never do that."

"Obi-wan's right. Rex won't come. Ahsoka told him the danger he's in, and he listens to her. He'll stay on Coruscant."

"You don't know that, sir. Rex is full of surprises." Anakin sends his new second a glare, but Obi-wan ignores it.

"What do you mean Commander?"

"Rex has done some questionable things in the past, but break him, he'll go a whole lot farther than just questionable." Anakin just stares at Appo, but he ignores it.

"You can't tell me that you haven't predicted this." The four older members argue back and forth while Ahsoka just crosses her legs and meditates, trying to contact Rex.

' _Rex, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Master Plo's been captured. Please, tell the council so they can send someone to help. Please,'_ She knows her message went through, but she doesn't sense him.

 _Please. Please. Please. Please._ That word has been playing through Rex's mind ever since he heard it. That's when it hits him. He shoots up out of his bed, quickly grabbing his armor and weapons. He quietly sends a message to the barracks, before quickly moving to Shaak's quarters. He softly knocks on the door, hoping she can hear it. Luckily, she opens the door, and immediately knows what's going on.

"Are the men ready?"

"I sent the message out as soon as I could. We need to move."

"Alright. Give me a few moments, I'll meet you and the others in the hangar. Stay hidden until I come. We'll get them back captain. I promise." He nods and walks to the barracks. As soon as he get's there, however, the men are already waiting.

"Sir, is this really happening?"

"Yeah. This is happening. Look, you don't have to come. I can do this."

"Rex, you need our help. Besides, we can't let you have all the fun." Rex nods at Vill and smiles. Much like Fives, or Denal, when he was alive, Vill has been there for Rex during hard missions like this. At least, when Rex didn't send him on some insane errand to satisfy the Sargent's need for combat. Rex leads the clones to the hangar, making sure to quickly hide whenever a Jedi walks by or any other senior officer walks by. Luckily, they get to the hangar with minimal problems, only to face the biggest problem. They need a ship. Rex can pilot a small ship like the _Twilight_ , but even that ship is too small to carry the few men they have now. About half if not all of the men in the barracks wanted to help, giving Rex somewhere between 20 to 40 men. A number he intends to keep. Quickly he nods to Vill, telling him to take point while he hides behind a box, hoping to not be seen. A senior Jedi walks over to the men, and Rex curses under his breath.

"Troopers, what are you doing here?"

"Sir, General Ti told us to come here and wait for her. She said she'd tell us what was going on when she got here." Luckily, both Rex and Vill know that he can easily come up with a convincing lie in an instant.

"And what, might I ask, could she want with you?" Rex tightens his fist at the way the Jedi is talking to his brothers.

' _It's these kinds of Jedi that make me lose my trust and faith in the Jedi. This guy is about to have my fist knock his jaw off if he doesn't show my men the respect they deserve.'_ Luckily for the Jedi, Shaak walks into the hanger.

"Ah Master Drallig. Is there a problem?"

"Master Ti, is it true that you wanted these men here?" Rex slowly tunes them out, as he pulls his gun out of his holster. He sets it for stun and get's ready to fire on the Jedi if need be. Thankfully that doesn't happen, as Shaak is rather good in convincing people to believe her. She looks over to where Rex is and waves him over.

"Did you find a ship?"

"There's a small transport that can get us off the planet. Then, we can dock at a base off world and pick up a cruiser. We can discuss the rest later." She nods and closely follows Rex to the ship.

"Rex?"

"Shaak now is not the time. We can talk about it on the cruiser."

"I was going to ask if you're okay. I can sense the anger in you." Rex sighs and tries to suppress the feelings and, to a larger extent, the voice going through his mind.

"It's just... how could that Jedi stand there and talk to the men like that? It's not helping the Council's case." Shaak is obviously taken back by this answer, since she never thought that he knew the Council's intentions. He wasn't supposed to know that the Council was trying to regain his trust. She shakes it off and places her hand on Rex's shoulder, earning a jump from Rex. He slightly looks over his shoulder, then walks onto the ramp of the ship. Shaak quickly follows him, watching as he punches in the coordinates.

"Andara? We have a base on Andara?"

"Yes. It's small, but they have one. I know someone on the planet, they said there's a small cruiser but big enough to hold two legions. It may not be a destroyer, but it'll work." She nods and sits in the Co-pilots seat.

"General you should get some rest. It'll be a while before we get there. I can handle this here." Rex immediately regrets saying that, knowing he's going to be lectured by her for what he said.

"You're one to talk Captain. Besides, I've gone on missions that take a while. It gets lonely up here." Rex nods, knowing exactly what she means. He turns his comm on and starts checking in.

"Tup, is everyone on?"

" _Yes sir. We're all ready."_

"Good. Get some rest. All of you."

" _What about you sir? I could come up there and take over. It'd give you..."_

"I'm fine Tup. Just rest. It'll be about a day before we get to the base, then it'll be a week if not two before we can make it to Geonosis. You boys need to be rested by then." The line stays silent for a while, causing Rex to worry.

" _Sir... did you say it would take two weeks?"_

"Yes."

" _FEK!"_

" _Hey, keep it down you di'kut. Sorry sir. It's just that... do they have that long?"_ Rex inhales sharply. A little too sharply, causing him pain in his lungs, but that doesn't amount to the pain in his heart. He never thought about it that way, but the more they delay, the less and less time Ahsoka and the others have. He knows that Dooku plans on killing them in the slowest, most painful way possible, but he never thought about how long they would have. It's been almost two months since they went missing, which means that they've been undergoing torture for that long. That's what makes Rex sick. That's what sent him into a spiral.

"Fek! I didn't think... Tup tell the boys to hold on. We're moving now." Rex switches the comms over to the hangar's channel and starts protocol.

"Hangar bay control I need immediate clearance to depart."

" _Shuttle 559 what's the reason for your departure?"_

"Ah... we... uh... we need to bring a few men to our base on Andara."

" _Andara? We had no... what's your number?"_ Rex frantically looks over at Shaak, hoping that she'll help him.

"Control this is Jedi General Shaak Ti. I can confirm that our mission is to deliver troops to the base on Andara."

" _General. Very sorry ma'am. Alright you are cleared to depart."_ Rex looks over at Shaak and mouths his thanks to her. Once again she places her hand on his shoulder, this time however, he doesn't jump, causing her to keep it there for a moment. Truth be told, Shaak always cared for Rex. Not the same as she knows Ahsoka does, but still she cares. She knows of the emotional attachment the young padawan has for Rex, and she supports it. But her relationship with Rex is more... family oriented. Yes, Shaak is close to most clones, since she does oversee their training, but she grew closest to a certain class of command clones. Her and an ARC trooper named Alpha had taught this class. Of the recruits, four stood out the most, CT-2224, CT-3636, CT-1119, and CT-7567. She remembers the day all of these troopers got their names.

(Flash back)

 _Four clones run to cover as a hail of fire passes over their heads._

" _CT-3636, can you see the objective?" The trooper shakes his head and narrowly avoid getting shot in the arm._

" _Negative. What about you CT-1119?"_

" _Nope. '67 can you see?" CT-7567 shakes his head and pops out from behind cover, answering the hail of fire with one of his own._

" _No. Sorry."_

" _Don't sweat it. We're brothers. Come on. Let's move up." One of the troopers grabs another's arm and pulls him down._

" _Are you crazy? We'd be shot as soon as we move." CT-7567 looks at his brothers and then at his guns._

" _I have enough charges to give you guys cover fire and cause a distraction. You guys can use that to get to the objective." CT-1119 starts shaking his head and grabs his brother's hand._

" _No. No way. You'll be shot."_

" _It's worth it. We have to finish our objective."_

" _Not if it means losing you."_

" _I... I'll be fine. I mean, I'm just a clone. I don't matter." The other three stare at their brother in disbelief. It's not secret that CT-7567 has had a hard time with the war and everything, but no one would have ever thought that the clone who always tells his brothers that they matter, would say that he doesn't matter._

"' _67 don't ever say that. You do matter."_

" _I do not. All I am is a number. You guys are different. The Jedi can see that. Me, I'm here by mistake. Now, I will not let you fail your mission because of me. Now move!" Quickly the clone stands up and starts firing at the droids, slowly walking towards them._

" _Come get me Clankers!" The other three watch their brother before one finally start to move._

" _Come on. We can't let his sacrifice go to waste." They nod and start running towards the tower. Along the way they fire on any droid they see, but CT-1119 keeps his eye on his brother in the middle of a fire fight. It isn't until he watches the droids gun his brother down that he strays from his path._

" _Cover me!"_

" _What are you doing?"_

" _We never leave a man behind. I have to see if he's alive." The clone looks back to his brother who is crawling towards his pistol._

" _Hold on." The droids take aim on the clone running to help his fallen comrade, but before they can fire, they are put under a hail of blaster fire from the other two clones._

" _Hurry. Get him over here." The clone nods and picks his brother up, throwing his arm over his shoulder and grabbing the stray pistol._

" _Cover my back. We are all completing this mission."_

 _Up in the observation deck, a clone ARC trooper and a Jedi stand watching the clones._

" _CT-1119 truly cares about CT-7567."_

" _Indeed. But I fear that CT-7567 is too quick to put himself in danger to save others."_

" _That isn't a bad trait." The clone looks over at the Jedi and sighs._

" _Not the point. 7567... we've had some trouble with him in the past. He's a good clone, he cares for his brothers, but he fails to see his importance. He strives to show others their importance, but he can't see his own."_

" _Give me time with him Alpha. He's scared. For himself and his brothers. Remember, he is our special case."_

" _I know. The thing that bugs me though, is what he said. He said he's just a number. Maybe I have a way to fix his view on who he is."_

" _Give him an identity?"_

" _Most clones find their own, but their name's are normally given to them by their brothers." The Jedi nods and stops the simulation._

" _Good job troopers. CT-7567, report to med bay for analysis." Both senior officers watch as the clones start walking off the simulation floor._

" _I hope you're right Alpha. We need him."_

 _CT-7567 sits in the med bay, just staring off into space while the med droid checks him over. The simulation plays over and over in his head. Why didn't his brothers leave him and continue with the objective. Clones are supposed to do anything to get the job done, no matter the costs. Although he would do anything to keep his men alive, he doesn't see how he has any importance. These thoughts are interrupted as soon as the med bay door opens._

" _How are you '67?"_

" _Commander, sir." He shoots up off the table and stands at attention._

" _At ease, Rex."_

" _Rex, sir?"_

" _Your name. Rex." Rex looks at_ _Alpha with a confused expression._

" _Sir, I'm just a number. I don't have a name."_

" _You do now. It fits you. You fight hard and strong, but you protect your kin. Much like the animal on Raxus. You have a name, all of us do. It's what you do with that name that defines you. The general wanted to speak with you as soon as you are able." Rex salutes Alpha and waits till he walks out._

" _Rex. Hmm." Rex grabs his kit and walks out of the med bay, headed towards his general. Of course, when he gets to her room, he has no clue what to do. Luckily, the Jedi could sense him, and opened the door._

" _Uh General. The uh... Alpha told me you wanted to see me." She smiles at him and nods._

" _Indeed. Come in." Having never done something like this, Rex stand inside her room very awkwardly standing out._

" _Is there a problem?"_

" _I... uh... excuse me, ma'am, if I'm a little out of place. I'm definitely not used to this."_

" _It's quite alright. You can sit down. I promise I don't bite." Luckily her little joke got a little laugh out of the clone, allowing him to loosen up a little bit._

" _So what did you need me for General?"_

" _I wanted to talk to you about... well you."_

" _Me? Why would you want to talk about me? I don't..."_

" _Please don't finish that sentence. You do matter. To everyone. To your brothers, to the army, to us." That took Rex back. He stares at her, and for the first time, he actually thinks about what he's done, and what he's said._

" _I..." Shaak stands up and places her hands on Rex's shoulders._

" _You protect your brothers and make sure they know how much they matter, but you need to start showing yourself that you matter."_

" _I... never actually thought... oh god. I'm such a hypocrite. I just... it seems like I'm here by mistake."_

" _But you're not. I've seen what you are capable of. You're here because you have what it takes to be a great command clone. CT-7567, I know what you can become. But it's up to you to get there." Rex nods and then turns to leave, but he stops and looks over his shoulder._

" _By the way General, the name's Rex. Also, thanks." He walks out of the room, leaving Shaak smiling._

 _Rex walks over to his brothers and they can all tell something's changed._

" _You look, different."_

" _Yeah, what's going on with you, '67?"_

" _First, my name's Rex. And I guess I found my purpose." His brothers smile at him and they laugh._

" _Okay, well there's something that need to be settled. Rex can't be the only one of us with a name." That got a smirk out of Rex and he nods._

" _Wolffe's right." CT-3636 just stares at Rex for a moment, before Rex explains._

" _Well, you are swift and attack with others, just like a wolf. So Wolffe seems appropriate."_

" _He's not wrong." Wolffe just shakes his head and looks at CT-2224._

" _Well, you follow the code, so it only makes sense that your name's Cody."_

" _Don't see how that works, but hey, it fits." Rex just laughs at his brothers and CT-1119 just shakes his head._

" _You guys are crazy. I don't even want to know the reasoning for my name."_

" _As you wish Appo." Appo just glares at Rex, sending him into another laughing fit._

" _Alright, come on boys. We should rest. Tomorrow we have the simulation again, and this time, all of us are making it through."_

(Present time)

Shaak is abruptly taken out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She looks over to see Rex, with only half his armor on, looking down at her.

"I'm going down to the mess, you want anything?"

"Actually, I think I'll join you." Rex smiles and nods, waiting for her. The two commanding officers start walking through the halls and Rex addresses what's on his mind.

"You were deep in thought for a while General. Something on your mind?"

"Yes. You and the others. All those years ago." Rex chuckles at the memories that flood his mind. Of course there are some he'd rather not mention or even think of, but he just pushes those to the back of his mind.

"Those... those were some interesting times, to say the least."

"Indeed." They reach their destination and Rex makes a b-line for the caf machine. Shaak giggles at this action, earning a glare from the Captain.

"I never will understand the clones addiction to caf."

"We are not addicted. It's the only way we can do this without much sleep." Rex regrets saying that as soon as he looks at Shaak.

"So you've been getting by on that, instead of getting sleep."

"Uh... let's not discuss that." She smirks and shakes her head, watching Rex's every move. He sits down and he can tell something else is on her mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh... it's nothing. You wouldn't want to..." She stops when he places his hand on hers.

"Shaak, you've always been there for me. I'm sure you can ask me anything."

"Why don't you and Appo get along anymore?" Rex looks at her and sighs. He walked right into that one.

"Appo... he changed. We fought during our final weeks of command school. He didn't want to follow my orders anymore. He thought I was too strict or that I had lost what I stood for. When we graduated, we went our separate ways. Well, a year later, Appo and I were sent on a mission. We had forgiven each other for the time being, but he never changed. He didn't want to follow my orders, and we... well we got caught by Dooku's assassin. We were both injured and the roof was brought down on us. Appo left me for dead. He knew I was alive and he knew where I was, but Appo always hated the fact that I was placed as Captain of the 501st and he was only a Sargent. So after that, I never wanted anything to do with him. He used to be my best friend aside from Cody, but now... now he doesn't matter. Any way, I'd rather not continue thinking about this."

"I understand. So... you and Ahsoka huh?" Rex almost spits out his caf causing Shaak to laugh.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You just caught me off guard. What were you asking?" Shaak shakes her head, still possessing a smug smirk on her face.

"What's going on with you and Ahsoka?" Quickly, Rex tries to think of a lie but Shaak stops him.

"You can't lie to me Rex. I know about your secret relationship." She watches as Rex's face pales and she smiles.

"It's alright Rex. I support it. I know how it feels to need a family. In her case, to need a pack. You're both teenagers, remember. It's only natural..."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to go there. I get it." She starts laughing and even Rex laughs. It was such a stupid conversation, but it cheered him up a bit, or it was the lack of sleep. Rex leans on the table and stares at his almost empty cup.

"Maybe you should get some rest. You'll need it. We've got a long mission ahead of us." Rex shakes his head and sets his cup on the table.

"I'm fine." She just stares at him and sighs.

"No you're not. You're scared. You fear what will happen if you sleep." Rex sighs and stands up turning around rather abruptly.

"I... I see things. Every time. Memories... distorted, horrific memories. I can't..."

"Rex, you need _her_. Don't you?" Rex just sighs and rubs his eyes. Shaak quickly walks over to him and makes him sit back down.

"Rex, you can't keep avoiding sleep. You need it." Rex just shakes his head, not wanting to look at the jedi.

"Rex, please." He looks up at her and then slams his fist on the table, making her jump.

"I... can't. I can't face him again..." Rex grows silent as he starts having memories flood his mind. Shaak sighs and snaps him out of it, before extending her hand.

"At least try not to focus too much on anything. Let's go up to the cockpit. That way I'm there in case anything goes wrong with you, and maybe you'll feel safe enough to get some rest." Rex nods and then takes her hand following her to the cockpit.

Not five minutes after being in the cockpit, Shaak looks over at Rex, noticing that he's leaned back in the chair, asleep. She smiles and then looks out at the fast moving streams of light, signifying that they're in hyperspace. She leans her forearms on her knees and closes her eyes, reaching out in the force to check on Rex. She realizes that although he calm, he's having the repetitive memories he had told her about a few minutes ago. She opens her eyes and looks at the chrono, noticing it's midnight.

"No wonder why he fell asleep. Well that and the fact that he hasn't slept in months." She finally decides that she needs the rest as well and slowly allows herself to drift off into the dark void.


End file.
